


Tell Me Everything

by justlikesomuch



Series: Spying On Whales [2]
Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikesomuch/pseuds/justlikesomuch
Summary: Lovett's pretty sure Tommy hooked up with a spy on his honeymoon, and he wants all the details.





	Tell Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [MVMT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675624). Thank you to [wokeupscully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wokeupscully/pseuds/wokeupscully) for the beta. 
> 
> \---
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Please be careful to keep it for fandom eyes only.

“So. You still haven’t heard back from your honeymoon spies,” Lovett says casually, packing up his desk to head home.

Tommy mimes throwing his water bottle at Lovett. “Stop it. They were just a normal couple on their honeymoon, like us.”

“I don’t know. Those names sound super perfect and fake. How can you be sure?” Lovett smiles. He knows when he’s needling Tommy just right, when he can’t help but pay attention, in spite of himself.

“Are you suggesting I wouldn’t be able to tell if I was interacting with a foreign agent, especially when I— “ Tommy stops abruptly, flushing pink. He looks down and intently shuts down his laptop.

Lovett narrows his eyes at this. “Especially when you WHAT?”

Tommy presses his lips together, bends to ties his shoe.

“Tommy! Finish that sentence!” Lovett’s voice is approaching a screech.

Tommy flops down on the couch, closes his eyes, says in a low mutter, “Especially when I slept with the husband.”

Lovett is incredulous. He climbs on the couch next to Tommy, pulls his hands off his face. “You fucked some random guy on your honeymoon?”

Tommy looks at him. “Who did you want me to fuck on my honeymoon?”

“Your wife!” He scoots back to fix Tommy with a scrutinizing gaze.

Tommy feigns a scandalized expression, hits him with a pillow. “Don’t talk about my wife like that.”

Lovett rolls his eyes. “Tell your wife I said her husband is a piece of work. You know what, never mind.” He gets out his phone, knee walks across the couch to Tommy. “I’m telling her myself.”

“Your husband is a piece of work,” he reads as he types out the message to Hanna. She replies immediately with an eyeroll emoji. Whether that’s meant to refer to him or Tommy, Lovett’s not sure. Probably both of them. Probably them together.

“Are we the only ones left?” Tommy asks. He peers out of the founders’ office at the rest of the headquarters.

“Do NOT try to change the subject, Vietor. Back to the spies. Did Hanna hook up with the wife?”

Tommy shrugs. “I’m not sure, I think so? She didn’t say.”

“WHAT? How can you not know?” Lovett cannot believe these WASPs sometimes. He should be able to count on Hanna, at least. She’s only WASP-adjacent.

Tommy looks at him helplessly. “We’re not like you guys. You know that. We don’t share every little thing that happens. We keep it on a need-to-know.”

“NEED TO KNOW?” Lovett shouts. He’s glad the dogs aren’t here to be concerned at this outburst.

“Ssshhh,” Tommy is laughing, face red. Jon smiles. He loves to make Tommy laugh like that.

“You said yourself we’re the only ones here, what are you shushing me for? This IS a need-to-know, Tommy. **I** need to know. I need to know **everything**." He flops down on the couch next to Tommy.

Tommy looks at him, expression suddenly serious. “What do you want to know, Lovett?” His voice has dropped down to that register that goes straight to Lovett’s cock. He knows what he’s doing, Lovett thinks. 

“Lock the door and lower the blinds,” Lovett swallows, “Just in case.”

Tommy crosses the room and secures their privacy. Then he turns slowly and walks back to the couch, towering over Lovett.

“Hmm? What do you want to hear? You want to hear how I picked him up in the lobby and invited him back to my room.” Tommy’s not blushing anymore. His expression is intent, fixed on Lovett. Lovett imagines himself in a hotel lobby, helpless under Tommy’s commanding gaze.

“Should I tell you how I made him strip for me, how I sat back and watched him?”

Jon moans a little and cups himself, which Tommy smirks at.

“Do you want me to tell you—”

“Yeah,” Lovett breathes out.

“Want me to tell you how he wanted to suck me, how I teased him?”

Lovett nods, digging his fingertips into his thighs until it hurts.

“Do you want me to . . . show you?” Tommy’s voice is so low now, Lovett thinks, it should be illegal.

“Fuck, Tommy, yeah,” Lovett says, coherence evaporating. “Fucking show me.”

Tommy unzips his shorts and pulls out his cock. Lovett sucks in a breath. He never gets over how big it is.

He walks over to Lovett, stroking himself. He reaches out and smoothes Lovett’s hair with his other hand. Lovett moans and leans into the touch. He licks his lips and takes the tip of Tommy’s cock into his mouth. His mouth waters at the taste, the smell, the feeling of Tommy, smooth and solid under his tongue.

Tommy shuts his eyes and rocks slightly, humming a moan. “Lovett,” he says, still in command. “Get on your knees.”

Lovett scrambles to the floor so fast it makes Tommy laugh. Tommy sits down on the couch, and Lovett kneels on the rug between his spread knees, breathing hard.

“So he, uh,” Lovett clears his throat, “He sucked your cock in your honeymoon suite?”

Tommy chuckles. “No, actually we uh, I fucked him instead.” He covers his face with his arm.

“Tommy!” Lovett can’t handle it. “That is so hot. So fucking hot, oh my God.”

“Yeah?” Tommy looks down at him, expression playful. “Why don’t you show me how hot you think it is.”

Lovett doesn’t need an engraved invitation. He sucks Tommy down, thumbs rubbing at the sensitive skin under his hips. He shows off a little, taking Tommy deep and moaning around the fullness of his cock.

It’s working. Tommy’s breath comes in gasps as he runs his hands softly through Lovett’s curls, strokes his cheeks. He’s always mumbling an incoherent stream of sexy nonsense, praising Lovett’s mouth, begging for more.

Lovett holds Tommy’s thighs firmly to keep him from arching up. He sucks him hard, working his tongue along the underside. Tommy is impossibly hard, so big, filling him. He licks his palm and works the base as he sucks, pausing occasionally to breath, and to make Tommy desperate.

“Lovett, fuck, I’m close, come here.” Tommy looks down at him, pink-cheeked, pleading. Lovett shakes his head and swallows him down again, and that does it for Tommy. He squeezes Lovett’s shoulder one last time and comes. Lovett swallows most of it. He leans back on his knees and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, looking up at Tommy through his lashes.

Tommy is slumped, boneless against the back of the couch. Eyes still shut, he offers a hand to Lovett and pulls him up onto the couch next to him. He gestures vaguely at Lovett’s fly, which Lovett hurries to open. He’s desperate for sensation, stroking himself fast as he takes in Tommy’s blissed out appearance.

Tommy surges forward, suddenly energized, and pulls Lovett in by the collar. He kisses him sloppily, open-mouthed and sleepy. Intimate, thinks Jon, and it send a pulse to his cock. 

“Come for me, baby. Come on, Lo. Give it to me. Give me everything.” 

Jon imagines Tommy, fucking some stranger in a room with an ocean view. He imagines himself, spread out and holding Tommy’s sunburned shoulders. He gasps and comes, trying vainly to spare the couch. He collapses against Tommy, shaking, tears pricking his eyes. Tommy nuzzles the top of his head, kisses his forehead.

They sit for a while like that, watching the sun set out of the office windows.

“Wow, Tommy.”

“Yeah.”

“I can’t believe someone’s handler is getting a full report on your vacation hookup.”

“I don’t know, Lovett,” Tommy chuckles. “You seemed to like hearing about it.”


End file.
